thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Oreo Dutton
Oreo Ariana Dutton is a citizen from The Capitol, and a tribute in the Hunger Games. She belongs to Enraptured Misfit. Please refrain from employing this tribute in your Hunger Games without his permission. If you wish to use this tribute, leave the owner a message. Her district partner is typically Levi Tomlinson. The two do not need to be submitted into Hunger Games together, or in a special order. 'Information' Name: Oreo Dutton Age: Eighteen District: Capitol Gender: Female Personality: From the very first second of her life, Oreo Dutton wore a wide smile on her face and her eyes glowed. She didn't cry at first, as most newborns do. In fact, she was never much of a crier, even when she was particularly hungry or she needed to be taken care of. This might be because her parents took very good care of her, but it was also because she has always been a naturally happy person. As a baby, she was always laughing and playing, and her parents constantly fawned over her. She was their only child, so she was extremely spoiled with toys and other extravagances. Most of the girls in the Capitol however, were just as spoiled. Oreo grew up living around them and listening to them in her classes, and most of them acted like spoiled brats. She used to go to school and listen to them talking about how their parents had just bought them new diamond earrings, or how their parents just bought them three puppies, or how their parents just took them shopping. The thing that annoyed Oreo though, was that it was never enough. for them. If a girl in her class had gotten new diamond earrings, she would complain and say "Oh, but I wanted the matching bracelet too!" Instead of being satisfied with what she was given. Oreo's parents taught her otherwise, so she isn't quite so demanding or brat-like as some of the girls she had once known. Along with her naturally-happy mood, Oreo is extremely optimistic. She forces herself to constantly find the bright side to every situation, even if the situation isn't a positive one. She firmly believes that to live a happy life, you have to make it be that way. Happiness does not happen by luck, it's all about how you look at it. Whenever she was criticized for her height or her lack of ability to match colors, she saw this as a good thing. She wasn't ever put down by these comments, because she didn't let herself be hurt. It is this view of the world that causes her to have an extremely low tolerance for people who are negative, because she strongly believes that anyone can be happy, it just depends on your state of mind. Whenever she meets someone who isn't very positive, she has the bad habit of trying to change their attitude because she doesn't like to see people who are unhappy. In her opinion, every person in the world has the option to be satisfied with their lives, but most of them make the unconscious choice not to be. It is because of this strong opinion that she is sometimes rude to others that are far too negative, without thinking about what she's really saying. It is because of her optimistic attitude that causes Oreo to believe that she can do anything, once she sets her mind to it and makes a plan to accomplish it. If dared to go skydiving (despite her major fear of heights) she would still do it to get the best of her fear. She's always striving to conquer whatever her fears are although she always fails. No matter how hard she tries to rid herself of fear, she is still human. No human can be fearless, especially her. She has tried mountain climbing before, to overcome her fear of heights, but she ended up having a panic attack and almost passed out, right there on the indoor rock-wall gym. She tried to save a spider from the inside of her bathtub, but she ended up killing it on accident when it started to move and she overreacted. She believes that she can do anything, but in the end, she cannot. Oreo is also extremely creative. Her mind is always flowing with new ideas, new ways that she can change her appearance, or create something artsy. She has always loved everything to do with art, including drawing, painting, photography, etc. This was because her parents always encouraged her to be whoever she wanted to be, and do whatever she wanted to do. No limitations, no arguments (unless whatever she was doing was against the law), and they always supported and funded whatever her new projects were. She had a lot of freedom to do whatever pleased her, and in her lifetime has made many drawings, paintings, and decorating her room are many photos that she took herself, mostly consisting of different places in the city that fascinate her. Sadly, her skills stop there. She relies on her creative imagination to entertain her, but she isn't very good at much anything else. When she tried out different sports in school, her failure was horrible. She lacked the physical strength to do anything, nor did she have an athlete's indomitable drive to win at all costs. She is more the kind of person to sit back and watch, when it comes to sports, then to be on the playing field. Thankfully, it is not important in the Capitol that she be very physically fit or skilled, because her parents are so rich, and she will be able to get through life by selling the art that she creates. The fact that she avoids all conflict also contributes to her lack of ability to play any sport. She grew up being criticized by many children because of her appearance (most of the Capitol kids she knew didn't start altering their appearances until they were about 10) and at one point in time, was provoked by one of them and she got into a bad fight, and both she and the other girl were suspended from school for a few weeks. Not only did she hate the feeling of being so angry at someone, but her parents were extremely disappointed in her. Now, because of that small incident, she ignores anyone whenever they taunt her, and has learned not to let it annoy her anymore. It is because of everyone's criticism of her overly-colorful appearance that Oreo has a bit of trouble talking to others. She's shy and quiet, and likes to keep to herself more then she likes to be around other people constantly, most likely because she never had anyone but her mother to talk to, as a child. She would much rather be in her room and drawing or painting, rather then out at a party. Weapon(s): History: Backstory= Oreo Dutton was born on April 5th, on some time in the early hours of the morning. At the time, she was very small because of her slightly premature birth, and her parents constantly worried about her from day one. They were extremely protective of her, and still are today. As a child, they would always keep her close to home, they wouldn't let her wander too far away from the house, and they always kept a watchful eye on her. If she fell and scraped her knee, they would be there with a band-aid and a hug. If she was made fun of at school, they would be there to tell her that those kids at school were wrong, that she really was something special, a force to be reckoned with. They never liked to see her be hurt, so they attempted to make her life was as comfortable and pain-free as possible. Her parents were and still are good people, and they taught her all of their values and beliefs. If not for her parents, Oreo might have been a completely different person. Whenever she made a mistake, whenever she got into trouble, they always corrected her and taught her what was right and what was wrong. They were always patient with her, so whenever she did something wrong she always felt extremely bad, because of their high expectations of her. At a very young age, her mother picked her up, sat her down on her lap, and told her, "You can look however you want to, It's best to be creative!" Oreo took this extremely seriously, and her life of art and creativity began. When she was 4 years old, she had an extreme obsession of drawing. She would draw on everything. If she had a crayon, she would color the walls of her bedroom, her favorite chair, and she had much trouble paying attention in school, because she would always rather doodle on the desk then actually listen to the teacher. When she got a bit older, her parents bought her the necessary tools to draw, such as more paper and drawing tools, of all different colors, so that she would no longer draw on tabletops or walls. It was at that same time that they introduced her to painting, and she went wild with her paints. Despite her parents' rule of not painting on any surface but the actual canvas, she secretly started to paint a small section of her bedroom wall. Sooner or later though, she started to paint a larger section of her wall, until almost the whole room was covered in colorful designs of her imagination. Her parents, not wanting to interfere with what they figured was "good for her" let the issue rest and decided to let her paint her walls, as long as she didn't paint anywhere else in the house. When she was 10 years old, she became interested in photography as well, and she liked to walk around and take photos of everything that she saw. She was always fascinated with the world, so she wanted to capture it in images. She also became interested in fashion, but everyone always ridiculed her for her choices of clothing for their lack of matching color. Growing up, Oreo's family was very rich. Her father was a high-ranking doctor for the Capitol, and he supported the whole family with the good money that he earned. Oreo's mother could have easily gotten a job as well, and just gotten a nanny to take care of her, but she didn't because she wanted to take care of Oreo herself, still obviously protective of her. Therefore, Oreo grew up being closer to her mother then she was with her father, because she was able to spend much more time with her. She was always able to tell her mother everything, but not so much with her father. When he would come home from work he would most often ask her "How was your day?" and more often then not, she would answer in only a sentence. When she looked around at the Capitol people as a child, she was fascinated with how crazy they looked. She liked to look out her window sometimes and watch the passersby, some with crazy hair, some with odd clothing, and some with dramatic makeup. When she looked out of her window and watched the people go by, she wanted to be them, which is why she first changed her appearance. When she looked at her normal self, compared to all the bright colors and beauty of the flashy Capitol adults, she had to be like them. So she was. |-| Guidelines/Condensed Version= WIP Strengths: Weaknesses: Appearance: Living in the Capitol, most all of the residents stand out in one way or another. Whether it's crazy hair colors or weird-looking tattoos, everyone has something that makes them particularly unique. Oreo is definitely one of those people. In a city where just about everyone stands out, Oreo's appearance could be considered extremely odd. When her mother first told her, "You can look however you want to, it's best to be creative!" She took it far too seriously. All of the people around her fascinated her, with their fancy hair, expensive clothing, and dramatic makeup. At only the age of 5, Oreo started to change her natural appearance into something more creative and outstanding, wanting to look just as amazing as everyone else around her. The only way that she knows how she previously looked is by childhood photos taken by her parents, but she dislikes them. Without the makeup, hair dye, and expensive clothing, she sees herself as ugly. However, she has no problem, looking at other people who haven't changed their appearances. It is only herself that she judges, which is why she changed her appearance so dramatically. Of course, there were the 5 years when she looked perfectly normal. When she was young, her natural hair color was a very light blond color, almost platinum, except only a few shades darker. Her parents always insisted on straightening her naturally curly hair, because when it wasn't straightened, it looked messy and wild, because it had the bad habit of becoming extremely tangled when not properly taken care of. When her hair wasn't down, and straightened, her parents would put her hair into pigtails (which she despised) and tie them with little silver pieces of ribbon. Now, not only does she hate the idea of anyone wearing pigtails, but she also has a strong dislike for both ribbon, and anything silver (including jewelry). When she was first born, the first thing her parents noticed were how bright her eyes were. Not only were they a very bright blue, but they were overflowing with excitement and happiness. Her eyes were one of her more dominant features (before their color changed) but they are still the same eyes. No matter what time of day or what mood she happens to be in, she still wears the same excited, delighted look in her eyes. Oreo has always been extremely small. As a baby, she weighed in at only a couple of pounds and it took her a long while to grow. When she was 10 years old, she was only about four and a half feet tall. She was always ridiculed for her small size by her school classmates, until she had a small growth spurt when she started to mature. At the end of her growth spurt, she reached 5 feet and six feet exactly, and hasn't grown an inch since then. Living in the Capitol today, she is criticized even more then she used to be, because of how much everyone judges appearances at her age. Nonetheless, she doesn't mind being short, because she can wear high heels and not have to worry about being taller then everyone else. Her head is round-shaped and thin, her nose is very small and slightly pointed, her neck is long and she always holds her head high in the air, never afraid to look people in the eye. Her forehead is slightly wide, but this is hard to tell because she has always had bangs that cover it well enough. Just like almost everyone else in the Capitol, her teeth are straight and she rarely has to whiten them because she takes good care of herself as she was taught. Along with her small stature, Oreo was never very strong at all, nor did she need to be. Unlike the teenagers living in the Districts, she never had any need to gain much muscle strength because she never had to work, nor will she ever have to. She was never much of an athlete, so she has very little muscle in her arms or legs. If she was asked to lift something even slightly heavy, she would be unable to do it, and would most likely end up flirting with a random boy to persuade him to help her with whatever task it was that she needed done. If she was asked to run a timed mile, her time would be drastically horrible, because not only would she lack the strength in her legs, but she wouldn't be able to handle running that long without stopping to walk. Then, at the age of 5, Oreo Dutton started to completely change what she looked like. First, it was her hair. She once walked by a man on the street with hair the color of bright purple, so she dreamed of making her hair color just as wildly colored, if not more so. At the time, she was very obsessed with pink. Most of her clothing had some pink color and she had painted her room pink, so why not dye her hair pink as well? Both of her parents supported her in everything that she decided and dreamed of, though they were very startled when she walked up to them, at only 5 years old, and told them that she wanted to dye her hair the brightest neon pink possible. They agreed, and the next day, her once almost-platinum blond hair was then dyed the most vibrant hue of pink imaginable. Along with the color change, she also decided to permanently make her hair straight and rid it of the curls that she had had all of her life. In one simple day, she was already like the rest of the Capitol people. But she wasn't finished. After looking in the mirror one day, she decided that her very-bright-blue eyes weren't a bright enough color. She had to stand out, and how could she possibly do that, with simple blue eyes? Again, this time at the age of 7, she went to her parents and asked if she could change her eye color in some way. There was no surgery to actually change the color of her irises, so they settled on buying colored contacts for her. When they asked her what color she wanted her eyes to be, she told them that she didn't care, as long as they would stand out. The color that they picked was neon orange. It looked odd, compared to the neon pink that her hair was colored, but Oreo didn't care whatsoever. At the age of 10, Oreo realized that she was the only girl in her class that didn't have her ears pierced. All of the other girls had both of their ears pierced one time, except for Oreo. So, after arriving home from school, she told her parents that she wanted to get her ears pierced, like everyone else. They agreed that it was alright, but when they brought her to get her ears pierced, she insisted that she had to not only get her earlobes pierced, but she had to get two other piercings on each of her ears as well. When she went back to school the next day, she was proud to be the only girl with each of her ears pierced three times. Now, she always wears earrings that dangle on her earlobes, but wears actual diamond studs in the other four piercings. When she was 12, Oreo decided to completely decorate her arms with tattoos. Some of the tattoos were flowers, some were random designs, and she even had the names of her parents put onto each of her arms, for allowing her to be so free and creative. Now, at the age of 18, Oreo still has bright pink hair, she still wears her neon orange contacts, and she still wears her expensive earrings. If anything though, her clothes are just as abnormal. Her clothing very rarely ever matches (though nothing about her ever does, for example the orange eyes and pink hair) and she buys ger clothing from the most peculiar designers who always seem to have some new, wacky article of clothing that catches her attention. Fear: Token: 'Family Gallery' Palaestra Dutton.png|Palaestra Dutton, Mother. Marcellus Dutton.png|Marcellus Dutton, Father. 'Trivia' * Oreo's basics were claimed at the Auction by Enraptured Misfit. Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Unfinished Category:Females Category:18 year olds Category:Capitol Category:Reaped Category:Enraptured Misfit's Tributes